El Ranco Province
| coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Chile | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Los Ríos | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital | seat = La Unión | parts_type = ''Comunas'' | parts_style = coll | parts = List of 4: | p1 = Futrono | p2 = La Unión | p3 = Río Bueno | p4 = Lago Ranco | government_footnotes = | government_type = Provincial | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = Luis Gallardo Salazar | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8232.3 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 97153 | population_as_of = 2002 Census | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics1_title2 = | demographics1_info2 = 47,668 | timezone = CLT | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = CLST | utc_offset_DST = -3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = 56 + 63 | website = Government of El Ranco | footnotes = }} The El Ranco Province ( ) is one of two provinces of the Chilean region of Los Ríos (XIV). The provincial capital is the city of La Unión. The El Ranco province, as Ranco province, was created with the creation of the Los Ríos region in 2007. The name of the province was changed from Ranco to El Ranco in 2008. Geography The El Ranco province is in the southern half of the Los Ríos region with an area of . The capital, La Unión, is in the western part of the province. El Ranco is bordered to the north by the Valdivia province, to the east by Argentina, to the south by the Los Lagos region and to the west by the Pacific Ocean. The main river in the province is Bueno river that flows from the Ranco lake to the Pacific Ocean; it is long. Climate The average amount of precipitation for the year in Lago Ranco, at an altitude of , is . The month with the most precipitation on average is May with of precipitation. The month with the least precipitation on average is January with an average of . Population In 2002 (last national census), there were 97,153 people living in the province, giving it a population density of inhabitants/km². The urban population was 51,273 persons ( of the total population). The largest city of the province, in 2002, is its capital, La Unión, with 25,615 inhabitants. Administration As a province, El Ranco is a second-level administrative division, consisting of 4 communes (comunas). The city of La Unión serves as the provincial capital. The province is administered by a governor. Related pages * Provinces of Chile References Other websites * Territorial division of Chile * Gobierno Regional de Los Ríos Official website * Province of El Ranco website Category:Provinces of Chile